<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solar Flare by gay_shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740430">Solar Flare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_shipper/pseuds/gay_shipper'>gay_shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay, I am Supercorp Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_shipper/pseuds/gay_shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can ever be simple in her line of work. Being Supergirl means you have to hide who you really are for the safety of who you care about, but what happens when they get involved anyway? What happens when you hurt then anyway? When Lena and James have their lives on the line and the blissful ignorance not being Supergirl comes with Kara will have to make a decision but what's the fallout?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solar Flare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another one of my shorts transferred over from Wattpad, I will attempt to add a new one every day until the longer ones are up. <br/>Be gay, do crime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara's POV</p><p>A sane mind would've believed that things would get better once Lex was gone, they would be wrong. It wasn't the influx of bad guys or how difficult they were to defeat but the tension. It was all little things at first. Game night seemed to be the start of it, looking back now. After that everything only went downhill. Whenever Lena was around, I immediately felt like I'd done something wrong and I didn't quite know why at first. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. She flinched when I tried to touch her. Conversations were kept pretty short. It was actually as Supergirl that I found out why.</p><p>The two of us had been out for a lunch date when I'd had to get away. Someone needed help. I'd tried to escape with small talk when she just gave me an exasperated look and a,<br/>"Go Kara." I'd looked back as I went, she'd seemed deep in thought. Being the woman she was, she also went to help since it was only across the street. We ended up stuck face to face. There was a child in my arms and the parents outside. The child was unconscious, and I had to go back for others so I handed them over to my friend. She'd been a little shocked. There had been a fire. Apparently Lena the genius had managed to build her own protection for some kind of similar event. She didn't want to allow the firefighters to try it out until she knew it worked. Thankfully, it did.</p><p>Being me I'd gone to chastise her after the event. The second she saw me it was as if she'd known what was coming.<br/>"Thank you, Kara," I stared at her, absolutely no clue what to say. She seemed to be able to tell, "Zor-El." How long had she known? The single moment I had revealed that name to the world was probably the biggest mistake of my life. She tried to pretend nothing happened after that. When she'd managed to get a pre-release of some horror movie, I still went over there though. If she was still willing to hang out with me I wasn't going to complain.</p><p>It had been a little bit of an odd night. So surprisingly, I was not the biggest fan of horror movies. Real-life I can handle, jump scares and death I cannot. I hadn't warned Lena. She'd just invited me to come over to watch a movie. She hadn't specified at all. It was very clear from the opening though. From the first jump scare, I was shaking. As soon as Lena noticed this, she'd beckoned me closer and put an arm around me.<br/>"Are you cold? I can get a blanket." The poor girl had no idea of the real reason I was terrified, mildly. <br/>"No, just not really the biggest fan of horror movies."<br/>"I can turn it off." I couldn't let her reach for the remote, she was clearly enjoying the movie. Eventually, I managed to convince her to keep it on, the deal was I had to stay close though. Absolutely no problem. It was a lot easier for me to focus on the scent of her perfume and the arm of hers that was wrapped around me than some children that were going to be killed soon.</p><p>By the end of the movie I may have acted a little more scared than I really was, but not by much. Every time someone was killed I turned my head into the crook of her neck. When there was a massacre I just decided not to move. She really was incredible at distracting me from the horrors behind me. We ended up really close. I was already focusing entirely on her arm draped across my shoulders when the other wrapped around me. I've completely given up on the movie by this point. When the final jump scare showed up, I was already practically sat on her lap so simply cuddled into her even more. Thankfully, my body was also getting sleepy. I'd rested my head on her shoulder as the movie came to a close. Heck, I couldn't even remember what it was about.</p><p>I may have drifted off for a moment or two. What brought me back was a shaking breath from the woman I was ever so close to. We spoke only in whispers from then on, despite the seclusion we were settled in. <br/>"Kar? You awake?" Her hand was briefly settled on my cheek, it had felt normal, comfortable. She didn't have to move it. <br/>"Barely. Sorry, long day." <br/>"Sleep at my place tonight?" Her voice had been so soft as I finally forced my eyes open. I'd moved back, only slightly, and she'd seemed disappointed, I could see it in her eyes. Green was now my favourite colour. Gazing into her eyes for even a second had completely shut down my train of thought. She really was beautiful. Without even thinking my hand had attempted to creep up to her cheek, to avoid being awkward I brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face instead. "Is that a yes?"<br/>"I didn't realise it was a question." She'd laughed even lightly, my life goal was complete. "I'd love to."</p><p>We were so close. I could've kissed her but it wouldn't have been fair. To my knowledge, Lena Luthor was not gay. It hadn't been brought up by either of us before as we'd only dated men. If only I'd had the guts to tell her, maybe kiss her. I would never. I'd hurt her way too many times for her to feel any kind of way I wish she did about me. I'd denied it to Alex so many times, never truly accepted it till now. I was in love with her. I would do anything for Lena Luthor, she was my Kryptonite, only I was learning to handle the real deal.</p><p>Her eyes flickered down for a moment or two, was she going to? No. Neither of us had moved yet, were we daring the other too? I didn't even think, somehow my hand slid to cup her face. <br/>"You're," she raised an eyebrow at me, anticipation. "You." She seemed to be confused but not enough to actually move. Something was drawing me forward, was I actually going to kiss her? My eye drew closed. Her's had done the same. A gasp left my throat, only a little one, as a hand landed on my chest. I shouldn't have been so stupid. Suddenly my hands seemed very interesting to look at and neither of us spoke until I got up to leave. "I'm sorry, I'll see you at work boss." I had all my belongings and a hand on the doorknob when her voice appeared again. <br/>"Don't be ridiculous. Kara, it's midnight and you think it's a good idea to leave?" What was the problem with that?<br/>"It won't take me long to get home." <br/>"And how's that?"<br/>"The walk isn't that far." It wasn't a lie because I needed some fresh air after all that. <br/>"You are not walking. You're staying here tonight." Why was she being so protective of me? I'd just made her feel uncomfortable and now she was opening her home up to me. What kind of logic was that?<br/>"I can't."<br/>"Kara Danvers this is not debatable, I'm not letting you risk your safety." I finally let go of the door handle. "Now, put your stuff down and let's find you some pyjamas." Who knew my boss could be so bossy?</p><p>I'd heard a rumour. Another attempt on my life would soon come to pass. I could've chosen to worry about it and yet I hadn't even told Alex yet. If my sister found out, I would be locked in the DEO or worse, sent back to the Danvers household. I loved them, I really did but I could handle myself. Who had saved Earth many times, defeated their own family, been the sole female survivor (non-criminal) of an entire planet and survived high school? I would be fine, yet again. I had a remnant of my home in the form of a crystal. With everything, I'd been through came memories. Memories turned to night terrors and soon sleepless nights. There were so many things I could fight but my mind was not one of them. I'd had it since I was born. It had been a gift from my aunt, ironically enough. I'd never had a nightmare before. Usually, whenever I slept somewhere other than my apartment, I'd bring the crystal. I hadn't planned this sleepover. The possibilities of what was to come plagued me for what felt like hours.</p><p>Alex shouldn't be here, I tried to keep her away but she wouldn't listen to me. I wanted to tell her to run, tell her I loved her too. She was still there for me after all this time. Maybe I would've run to her, stood between the two of them. That option was stolen from me as the pure energy forced its way into my chest. The final shot, to my head, had been the worst. I hit the ground hard. All the air I had was forced from my lungs and my head snapped against the ground. Was this it?</p><p>I'd heard a couple of hits or what sounded like them. There had been a small scuffle, but I wasn't exactly conscious enough to understand. I felt a small amount of pressure on my chest as a far off voice was talking. It was Alex, wasn't it? It felt familiar, but it wasn't close enough for me to make it out exactly. It was like I was submerged underwater or something. Hearing my name called only confirmed what I knew to be true. This was it. Something else was being said too but as much as I strained I just couldn't hear it. Everything was just too far away. Here I was, dying. My father had died to give me a better life, and I hadn't been good enough to keep it this time. For everything I was going to lose, I wanted to at least go out by doing something good yet I would be known for failure and attempting to kill the president. I just wanted my family to be proud of me. It was too late for all of that now.</p><p>My skin felt sticky, slicked with sweat. As my eyes shot open, I realised how out of breath I was. That had never happened before. I had to find Alex, let her know I was alive. It was almost as if a spring had propelled me off of the surface below me, a bed. When a pair of hands landed on my shoulders, I'd almost punched the owner, Lena. Why was she here? What was going on? I'd turned to her and her eyes only held worry. <br/>"Kara?" It took watching her mouth say my name a couple times for me to really hear it. "Are you okay?" What could I say? What could I tell her?<br/>"I didn't wake up this time." All of a sudden I regretted what I'd told her. I wanted to cry and just shut myself down. Stay in bed and just ignore the universe. A hand released while the other made it's way to my back. <br/>"What do you mean? What happened?" I couldn't tell her anything, that was the hardest part. Sure, she knew I was Supergirl, but she didn't know anything else that came with it. She didn't know what her brother had done to me. I had to leave. How could I get out without her worrying?</p><p>For some reason, my mind thought it a good idea to try to convince her I was an early riser. Never in my life had I had to get up all that early unless I was going to help someone. Being able to get ready in a flash had its perks. Right now though I found myself wanting to be human, for many reasons. I hadn't even checked the clock yet, and I was already dressed again. Judging from Lena's reaction it must've been really early. I'd told her I just remembered something important for an assignment and needed to note it down but she so wasn't buying it. I was dressed quickly, thank you super speed, so while she was in the bathroom I just left. I shouldn't have. I should have stayed and talked to her like an adult but I didn't even know what to say to her. Since I needed to clear my head I walked, I could hear my name being called as I was leaving. Intentionally, I'd planned to leave my phone at hers, then forgotten to do so. We were supposed to be meeting for lunch so I could apologise then. Until the time finally arrived, I needed to work up the courage to finally talk to her. She wanted me to trust her, and I did, I wanted to be able to talk to her.</p><p>Someone needed help. That was a good a reason as any to leave my best friend's apartment in the early morning. Seeing as someone needed help now I just stayed in my Kara clothes for the moment being, I had gotten changed before I left. I didn't always need to fly, anyway; I had super speed too. It didn't take long for me to find who needed a hand. This attempted robbery seemed slightly less dangerous after the night I'd had and all the times I'd saved the planet. The group had noticed me before I'd even landed; I didn't really need the element of surprise, anyway. Seriously though, could these villains not take a break? Metropolis was supposed to be the city that never sleeps. It just seemed to be a couple of guys who had gotten a little too tipsy and run almost started a fight with another drunk group. There were more people than I had anticipated, and come to think of it they didn't smell that much like alcohol. I had tried to leave, the police could deal with that one I had stupidly thought. Something solid grabbed my leg. Maybe I could still diffuse the situation? <br/>"Going so soon?" Apparently not.<br/>"Yep. I was considering dropping by for a drink but I've got to get up early for work tomorrow." Would they buy it? Definitely no, but it was still worth a shot. I didn't know what they wanted me for. <br/>"That's funny Supergirl," The way he looked at me was pretty terrifying, animalistic. When I finally managed to attempt to identify who, or what this was, I came up with absolutely nothing, nought. Hold up. I wasn't wearing my suit. "And as long as you do as we say, you'll get home on time." Were they new at this? I would never do as I was ordered, "If you don't, one of your bosses will be turned into the world's most difficult puzzle." Unless someone else was at stake. Were these people mind readers? That was the only thing that made logical sense to me when someone pulled out a laptop with split-screen camera footage on the monitor.</p><p>Before me sat live footage of James' and Lena's apartments. The dear friend I'd only recently left was pacing, I could hear her footsteps. If only I had a way to tell her about the bombs. <br/>"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I wanted to call their bluff, it would have been the most satisfactory thing in the world but I couldn't. They had mind readers, who were able to tell I was Supergirl and could stop me from flying away.<br/>"We could always sample it for you, less leverage for us though."<br/>"We all know there's no need for that." The group had me at a little bit of a stalemate. Their kingpin and the goons had blocked off my escape and I obviously couldn't go up with the sentient ankle monitor that had literally grounded me. I couldn't let the people I loved get hurt, so I agreed to the terms.</p><p>Unfortunately, it seemed Cadmus hadn't quite died out as quickly as I had hoped. These people had the hat to harness the energy from my powers and store it. Of all the pain I'd experienced, this may have been the worst. Sure, I'd died and all but this was different. My body was shouting a mind-shattering plea as I only carried on. All the energy from the sun that gave me my abilities was being stripped from my muscles. Every millisecond felt more like the oxygen around me was being withheld from my lungs. I was so much more powerful than when Lillian Luthor had inflicted the same fate on me, this was probably the one time power wasn't a good thing. Going from a fully charged battery to completely flat in a matter of seconds took a toll on a person. I had more to lose. The feeling of the floor meeting my face wasn't something I particularly wanted to get used to either.</p><p>Something heavy sat on my back. My eyelids sat closed, unwilling to open. For some reason, my bed didn't feel quite as comfortable as usual today. For a moment I'd considered that maybe I'd woken up in a certain someone's bed instead, no such luck. The bombs. I needed to check on Lena and James, immediately. My arms couldn't hold me up. Trying to fly to my feet hadn't worked and now I couldn't even lift myself up? Getting to my feet was a battle, but I still had to do it, I needed to help my friends too.</p><p>Flying was not an option, I didn't know the bus routes, my phone was dead so I couldn't call a taxi or get an Uber. I ended up running to Lena's office; it was quite exhausting. Now, I may have gotten some weird looks but did I really care? It was National City, people were always rushing about,</p><p>I didn't go into the building. Someone I'd asked had told me it was already 4 pm, I'd missed our lunch date. On the bright side, I now knew nothing had happened to Lena or James, it was too calm for something to have happened. What was I supposed to do now? Well, I didn't have to make that decision when a group of officers called out to me, approached me and ushered me into a cop car. They didn't put cuffs on me though or tell me why I was being put in the back of a cop car. </p><p>We went to the DEO. Why was beyond me but I saw Alex waiting anxiously for me as I walked in.<br/>"Where have you been?" Her arms were flung around me faster than I'd ever seen her move. With the same amount of strength as her, she also seemed rather strong, for a human. Why was she so worried though? <br/>"I was only gone a couple hours," she seemed to want more of an explanation than that. "I just got ambushed, and it didn't go to plan." Here comes protective sister mode. <br/>"You were ambushed and didn't call for back-up?" What part of ambushed did she not get? I didn't exactly have a chance to call for back-up. <br/>"It won't happen again, but obviously nothing happened and I'm fine." Could she, for once, please just let something go? I was clearly fine. <br/>"Kara, no one has seen or heard from you in over 24 hours."<br/>"That can't be true, I left Lena's this morning." This was ridiculous.<br/>"She's the one that called me, she was worried sick about you." How could I have been out for so long? I couldn't even begin to imagine how Lena had felt, with how I'd left her. At the very least, now I knew why my phone had died.</p><p>Alex had subjected me to many tests, again. She'd ordered me to stay under the sun lamps but there was absolutely no chance of that happening. How I'd been unconscious for so long was still beyond me but whether I had my usual strength or not, I had to get back to Lena. I was going to tell her everything when we went to the new pizza place; I was willing to eat kale for her too. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had the 'I'd do anything for you mentality'. Brainy had found a charger for my phone and already fully charged it when I got it back a little while later. Lena had sent me so many messages. All the missed calls, voicemails, texts, emails, I'd missed them all.</p><p>Of course, I wouldn't be able to leave without my sister attempting to stop me though.<br/>"Where do you think you're going?" Here we go, should be fun.<br/>"I need to go, I'm meeting Lena for lunch."<br/>"Lunch was several hours ago." <br/>"Dinner then." I watched her visibly deflate, I know she only wanted to protect me but I had to do this. <br/>"Kara, you're powerless." <br/>"So what? Please, just let me go."<br/>"You need to stay under the sun lamps, we don't know if something could happen to you again." At this point, I was just done. <br/>"I won't stop till I find a way out. Now you can recapture me as many times as you want or even put me in a cell but I will find a bus and I am going to see Lena, even if I have to annoy all of your agents." The anger at not being let go was building up too much, I couldn't yell at Alex for this of all things. A deep, calming breath seemed to work instead. "I need to see her Alex, you have to understand." She ordered me to stay where I was while she went and got something, I listened. It didn't take long for her to come back though, two helmets and a set of keys in her hands. <br/>"I'll give you a ride."</p><p>When we arrived outside the L-Corp building, I didn't move straight away. <br/>"What if she hates me for leaving?" Alex didn't have an answer for me, how could she even begin to come up with a logical reason as to why I had been missing for several days? She gave me a pity smile instead. Now or never.</p><p>The security guy talked to me, as always, they were all really nice. I was also warned that they'd been ordered to send a message up if I arrived or was seen. Apparently, someone had sent one earlier that day, and that was the only time any of them had seen the big boss mad, I mean, I had been there. We chatted at I procrastinated the long walk to and ride in the elevator until the guard on duty offered to escort me. I welcomed the company to the lift but knew I had to go up on my own. Walking up to her office door was the hardest part, I'd never felt the need to knock before. <br/>"Come in."</p><p>Judging from the look on her face I wasn't quite sure she believed it was actually me. She stood leaning on her desk, waiting for me. <br/>"Are you okay?" A simple nod and sheepish smile was about all I was able to muster, luckily she decided we should move to the couch. I still got a hug first though. Neither of us knew where to really start, what was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, sorry I ditched you the other night I'm an alien and Supergirl. Oh, and I had an awful nightmare and when I left your place, some bad guys who had gotten ahold of one of your mother's evil devices drained me of my powers and I was pretty much left for dead, unconscious on the street for the past few days. Not sure that was the most appropriate. "Where have you been?" Of course, she would ask a question I couldn't really answer. <br/>"Lena, I'm going to be upfront with you here. I don't have any answer you would like." She moved further down the couch, away from me.<br/>"And why's that?" Here goes.<br/>"Look, I know you know my secret identity."<br/>"I don't know what you're on about." She knew, she had to. All the exhaustion of being human was getting to me now, I just cracked. <br/>"Don't, don't do that. Please don't keep pretending like everything is fine. I know you must be mad." She stood frozen, I'd never snapped at her before but I couldn't stop now. "Yell at me, throw a bottle at my head, put a bullet to my chest." Tears were more than just welled up in my eyes by now. I was almost full-on bawling. "Don't lie to yourself, just please, don't." Her eyes were shining with tears too, I'd never wanted to make her cry. <br/>"Don't do to yourself what I did." She still wouldn't talk to me, so I went to leave. That was a big mistake.</p><p>Something gripped my arm, hard. When I turned around an incredibly emotionless face stared back at me, despite the trails of tears and makeup on her face. <br/>"So you tell me all that and just want to leave? I don't even know where you've been or if you're okay." She could still stand to see me?<br/>"I didn't think you wanted me to stay." At least I now knew that it wasn't a completely emotionless expression, just mainly anger. We didn't talk much, we spent most of our time daring the other to talk first. When one of us actually spoke, shit went down. Lena was pretty angry. She had every right to be. <br/>"Why didn't you tell me?" There were so many reasons as to why I hadn't told her but that didn't mean I could tell her, or think of the words to tell her. <br/>"There's no good reason." I couldn't look her in the eye, as hers attempted to break me; it was working. <br/>"You have got to be kidding me. All these years you've lied to me and there wasn't a reason, what the hell, Kara?" What was I supposed to say? Everyone I care about who knows my identity gets hurt, and I didn't want you in the line of fire any more than you already are. My aunt is dead and my only chance to be normal is with you. Yeah, I had no reason at all.  <br/>"I," <br/>"No, this is where you stop talking." Well, that's good because I didn't know what to say, anyway. "You have lied to me throughout our entire friendship, all the running off, the cancelled lunch dates, everything. You could've just told me, could've trusted me, but no." Her expression changed with every new word she spoke. When she had turned to me I was actually scared, especially since I was only human and she had every ability to hurt me as Supergirl, let alone now. Every point she made, a very accusing finger was stabbed into my chest. The only reaction I allowed myself was to step back, despite how much it hurt. "I was so worried about making sure you knew you could trust me that I didn't even take into account that I couldn't trust you." That hurt more than when I was forced up against the wall a few moments later. "Then you just up and disappear for a couple days after leaving my apartment. I didn't know what had happened to you, where you were or even if you were alive, all because you lied. You left when you were terrified and I was just so worried about you. I have spent days looking for you." I felt like I'd been punched in the gut, as opposed to only repeatedly stabbed in the sternum. </p><p>She stopped for a while, panting, before finally looking up at me. I'd never meant to hurt her, never meant to hurt anyone really but here, before me, was the woman I cared about more than anything, broken because of me. Every white lie, every bit of hidden information, last-minute cancellations, if I could go back in time and change it I would risk everything so as not to see her hurt. <br/>"Why couldn't you trust me?" If only she knew how much I truly depended on her, even Alex knew it. It had taken a while but even while my life was on the line, my sister knew who to go to. Would she even believe me now?<br/>"I always trusted you," She sighed and seemed to no longer be able to look me in the eye. When did this all get so messed up? <br/>"Then why not just tell me?" I hadn't really known at first either. Now I did.  <br/>"If you got hurt because of me, or trying to protect me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Seeing her hurt when Edge framed her for harming those kids back when Sam was around was terrible, I didn't want to imagine worse. <br/>"I am my own person, my life is my responsibility. You've seen that I can take care of myself." For the smartie she was, she really should've had more common sense. How did she not get it yet? She was probably the smartest person alive. <br/>"I know that, I've met you. I just have a lot of bottled up emotions about you."<br/>"Oh, break the bottle already, Kara." She was talking to a journalist, was she kidding? <br/>"That's-that's not how metaphors wo-," If I wasn't mistaken she'd moved a bit closer to me than she had been before. <br/>"Where is it? If you're too scared to do it, I can." If only it were that simple. <br/>"Le-," Seriously?<br/>"C'mon, let's get this over with."<br/>"Lena," If she could just let me speak," <br/>"No, you're not stopping this." I didn't exactly plan on it.<br/>"Please,"<br/>"Is it because I'm a Luthor?" If only I could prove to her that I didn't care about her last name, she could have mine if she wanted. She could have anything in the universe as long as she just stopped looking at me like I had destroyed her entire world. <br/>"No, it's because I'm in love with you!" This time she stopped. I just couldn't stop myself from saying it and she wasn't exactly letting me say anything else. </p><p>We stood for a few moments, my regular, human anxiety affecting my regular, human body. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.<br/>"You can't be." That was seriously what she had been taking so long to say?<br/>"Why not?" What she said hurt.  <br/>"You just can't be." <br/>"Can I have a reason?" She didn't seem all that sure that she had one. <br/>"Because I'm supposed to be mad at you, not supposed to want to kiss you and you're not helping." Wait, so she felt the same? <br/>"I know which I would prefer." Where had this sudden confidence come from? Not even Lena seemed to know. <br/>"Kara, you lied to me for years," She had to understand.<br/>"If you'd have known that it was me who was facing death when Reign almost killed Supergirl, how would you have felt?" As expected, she didn't have an answer for me. "Sam was my friend too, and I knew she had been the one to leave me in a coma, Alex knew too and still looked after her kid. Sam and I had fought together to try to exonerate you when Morgan Edge did what he did and what still happened?" Looking at Lena, shellshocked, she knew I was right. By no means did I expect her to forgive me, maybe just understand. "I know you at least a little by now I hope. You would have blamed yourself for something you knew wasn't your fault." I was one person who wouldn't let her push me away. Not then, not now, not ever. <br/>"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Everything I seem to do hurts someone, no matter my intention. <br/>"I know that. I was selfish. People expect Supergirl to do great things, not Kara Danvers, but to you, Kara Danvers, ace reporter who loves food, is a hero! You loved me for me! You make me feel human. You're my red sun, and losing you is like losing Krypton all over again so when your mother told me you'd hate me," she waited for me to finish my speel but was there really an end? "I just couldn't lose you." </p><p>Her face gave absolutely no clues as to what she was thinking, maybe I shouldn't have come here. When something finally happened, Lena only walked away from me back to her desk. I stay, confused against the wall. What I wasn't expecting was for her to indicate me to come over. <br/>"I tried hating you, it didn't work, especially not after everything you've done for me." Why did she seem disappointed by that? "I could never hate you, Kara." That was a lie, and I wasn't even sure she knew it.<br/>"You hated Supergirl." Maybe I was a little too quick to say it, but as far as I knew it was true. Her first answer was simply a sigh.<br/>"No, I didn't trust her, you, there is a difference." Where this conversation was taking so long I was getting pretty tired, I wasn't used to being human. On an ordinary day, I would've been more than happy to talk through this completely, now my legs were starting to give out beneath me. I had been exhausted the entire time I had been in the office as it was. As much as I wanted to show strength, I couldn't help but stumble over to the chair. <br/>"Kara?" As I looked up, a very worried woman stood by my side. "What happened?" Being me I hadn't expected her hand on my cheek, hence the reason I had flinched. I had mumbled an apology, but she hadn't seemed to care. Instead, her hand was on my knee as she sat next to me. <br/>"When I left yours I ran into a little group that gave me the decision to either burn out and give up my powers or let them blow up your apartment, or James'." Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised that she didn't react but even a little bit of a reaction would've been welcome. But this was Lena, and she went straight to her phone.</p><p>As soon as she picked up the phone, I knew she was busy, so I pulled myself to my feet and got ready to walk home. Despite my exhaustion, I still planned to take a detour to the two apartments that still housed bombs, if they weren't known associates they wouldn't have been targeted. May as well fix that mistake. Sure, I couldn't fly, I didn't have my x-ray vision, and I wasn't bomb proof but I still had to do it. Alex shouldn't have to clean up my messes and nor should anyone else. That was the ideal anyway. Never before had I had to lean on the walls to walk around. In all honesty, I needed to take a break before I could walk home. If only I had the time. At the very least I did make it to the front door of the building. <br/>"Kara Danvers! Where do you think you're going?" Oh no. Turn around and face the angry CEO or try to run for it on wobbly legs that could barely get me down a hallway? Both sides were tempting. Deciding not to have the woman's fury alone kill me, I turned around. What I saw on her face seemed to be more worry than anger. I wasn't exactly used to having anyone worry about me. Sure, Alex did but not this much. Still, though, I did not have the confidence to look her in the eye right now. "Kara, there is absolutely no way I'm letting you leave alone." Oddly, she put a hand on my back and we walked towards the front door together. It was just like when we visited her brother's prison. The only difference was that now we were walking towards a nice car as opposed to a prison cell. Lena had never driven me anywhere before, first time for everything, I guess. </p><p>Damn, Lena's driving was so smooth I must've fallen asleep. It could've been the complete lack of motivation and energy too, but that was unlikely. Honestly, I probably could've stayed there for decades, the seats were so comfy. I was thankful when someone woke me up though, memories of my lifetime of loneliness were starting to creep in. Something stopped them though. The whispers of my past had momentarily brought me to half-consciousness when the small weight that had appeared on my leg chased them all away. When it left, it seemed to drag me away from the land of rest too. When I awoke something soft was on my cheek so out of instinct I cuddled into it. What really woke me up was the soft laugh that followed my instinct, it wasn't me laughing. As my eyes finally cracked open I was met with the warmest smile, I believed I ever would see. <br/>"C'mon, let's get you upstairs." No way.<br/>"Lena?" She smiled at me again, if she did it once more I would be a puddle on the floor. She took my hand and led me all the way to my apartment, slowly. As we reached my door, I noticed several bunches of yellow roses with stunning red tips, I knew what that meant. I did attempt to pick them up but my companion had beaten me to it and given me the card. </p><p>'Apparently, the first batch of flowers wasn't enough of a clue.</p><p>-Lena' </p><p>(Red Roses, canonically given to Kara, symbolizes love, passion, beauty, courage and respect. Yellow Roses Tipped with Red symbolizes friendship and falling in love.)  </p><p>Tired me didn't think as much as typical me did. Rather than a thank you or a hug, I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She was already blushing, but this was much more adorable. <br/>"Thank you." With her very uncomposed look she giggled a little,<br/>"You're welcome," and we went on into my apartment. It may have been about 10 years late but we still both got to be awkward teenagers.  </p><p>We headed straight for the couch. I had sat down while she had just put her bag down before taking the flowers to the sink and trying to find a vase, or 3. Many times I had offered or attempted to help, she only sent me back though. It was when she had tried to pick up her bag and leave that I had stopped her though. <br/>"Will you stay?" She didn't even hesitate.<br/>"I would love to." Before she joined me on the sofa, she put the 3 vases on the coffee table and had something else in her hand that I couldn't see. She stole my glasses too, gently sliding them off my face before folding them and placing them next to my flowers. From then on I found myself listening to orders again. I obliged. <br/>"You're gonna need to lay down, there is a cut on your face and I'm going to clean it for you." I listened, like anyone in their right mind would. Unsurprisingly, the beckoning of sleep was tempting, trying to draw my eyes closed and all. <br/>"I'll be alright you know, it will probably be healed tomorrow."<br/>"But not now." That made me smile a little. I'd been shot before and faced far worse. She didn't need to know that right now though. There must have been far easier ways to do this, I had no idea why she had made me lay down. Not that I was complaining. She was pretty much sat on me, leaning over me just to attend to a small cut or something. </p><p>It was when she went to move that I got her attention, maybe I didn't want her to move. <br/>"Thank you for looking after me." That was apparently the best I could come up with. <br/>"Of course. You've taken care of me before." <br/>"So are you just returning the favour?" If the answer was yes, I'd definitely be a little disappointed. <br/>"Sure, that sounds better than just trying to find an excuse to be with you." If only she could've known how many years, I'd been hoping to hear something like that from her. Since I had stopped her from moving away, she was leaning over me, not quite looking me in the eye. She really was beautiful, and I really did love her. </p><p>"I really wanna kiss you, y'know." Even though there was no one else around, our voices got so much quieter, it was just us. I was definitely not acting as refined as someone my age should've been but I hadn't exactly been in a lot of relationships either. <br/>"Then what's stopping you?" The list was pretty long. <br/>"Usually it would be the risk of breaking your nose but now I'm just nervous. I've never felt this strongly about someone before." At least 4 people had been injured that very way. This was the first time it wasn't a risk. <br/>"It's okay, slowly then." Not having to control my strength was refreshing and finally kissing Lena was an amazing moment I never really thought would come. She also laid down with me. Just me and her, the rest of the world didn't matter right now. She'd told me she'd gotten someone to take care of the bombs and I couldn't hear endless cries for help. Just me and her. </p><p>When I actually went to drift off to sleep, I found myself worried about nightmares again, the crystal only worked near my bed. Lena supposedly didn't have powers but could still tell something was up. After I had explained everything, including why I ran from her place someone finally understood. She'd been through some stuff too. She offered to move, go to my bed instead, but I didn't need to. I felt more comfortable just with her there, falling asleep in my arms. I only woke up once too, we were floating. Poor Lena was scared of heights and we were 3 foot in the air, that couldn't have been helping her fear. She hadn't stirred though. What had woken me was probably just the draft on my back. Seeing as how I was so incredibly comfy with her on the sofa I just floated us back down. My powers were back so I couldn't ever be human for too long but it wasn't all bad, I got the honour of falling asleep to the hum of her heartbeat. I may not have been alright or even on good terms with her just 24 hours ago but now, no dream could've been this amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>